Wonderful Baby
by demonic blood shed666
Summary: Shukaku gives Gaara a somewhat pleasant birthday present. for Gaara's b-day, oneshot, songfic, please read and review


Yo! This is a story for Gaara-chan's b-day!

Be warned, this is not a happy oneshot…

HAPPY BIRTHDAY GAARA! I WUV YOU!!

Enjoy,

This was the only day.

This was the only day in the whole year that the poor child could find any sense of calm fantasy.

But outside of his head everyone hated him. Everyone despised him, feared him, loathed him, abandoned him…ran away from him. Gaara could feel the tears at that point as they stung in the back of his mind. His uncle Yashamaru, before he…before he betrayed him and died in the process used to be the only one who acknowledged him, treated him as if he weren't a despicable beast, a horrid monster but a lost, innocent and normal child. His biggest sibling, a sister named Temari ignored him. His other sibling, a brother named Kankuro sneered and made fun of him before running away in fear.

He didn't know them though. That was why they weren't really his family. He didn't have a family except for the wind, sand and animals.

Those that he was actually related to were just lumps of flesh and bone that happened to share the same blood as him.

The same went for his father. His present was a kunai sprung out of some random corner in attempt to kill him.

It never worked though, and the Kazekage always got bloodied up because of the sand retaliating in a furious manner; slicing open random body parts and the man ran away before the sand could crush him.

Which was sad.

His only friend liked to crush people, their blood was like water to the sediment, and their flesh and meat were the food.

Gaara could also feel the sand's joy from inside of him whenever it crushed his antagonizers because it got rid of the people trying to hurt him.

But the fact that they were trying to do it hurt him anyway, regardless to the fact that they never physically got him.

It hurt him inside. It hurt his heart. And even after they were dead his heart still hurt…his heart would never stop hurting.

Yashamaru said that the pain in his heart could only be cured by love.

But no one loved him.

Except for one.

Gaara loved Gaara.

But apparently loving himself wasn't good enough to cure his heart. He wasn't good enough for anything except death.

But normally, on any other day the monster inside his head would be mean. It would laugh and scream and tell him horrible things. It would try to make him go to sleep, tell him he was worthless, that no one loved him.

But on this single day it was different. This was the only day that when he accidentally fell asleep and Shukaku broke out…the demon wouldn't make him watch as he ripped them all to shreds. He only sang. The song, although harsh was the lesser of the two evils between it and the visions and remarks.

The same song he was singing now as he terrorized the village.

"_Wonderful baby, livin' on love_

"_the sandman says maybe he'll take you above_

"_up where the girls fly on ribbons an' bows_

"_where babies float by just countin' their toes!_

"_Wonderful baby, nothin' but new_

"_the world has gone crazy, I'm glad I'm not you_

"_at the beginning, or is it the end?_

"_Goes in and comes out, an' starts all over again!_

"_Wonderful baby, livin' in love_

"_the sandman says maybe he'll take you above_

"_up where the girls fly on ribbons an' bows_

"_where babies float by just countin' their toes!_

"_Wonderful baby, I'll watch while you grow._

"_If I knew the future, you'd be first to know_

"_but I don't know nothin' of what life's about_

"_just as long as you'll live, you'll never find out!_

"_Wonderful baby, nothin' to fear_

"_love whom you will but doubt what you hear_

"_they'll whisper sweet things an' make you untrue_

"_so be good to yourself, that's all you can do._

"_Wonderful baby…wonderful baby!_

"…_up where the girls fly on ribbons an' bows_

"_where babies float by just countin' their toes!_

"_Where babies float by just countin' their toes!_

"_Wonderful baby…wonderful baby!"_

To him he loved this day. But to the villagers…

Sabuku no Gaara's birthday was a day to be feared.

AU: happy birthday Gaara-chan! The song is 'Wonderful Baby' by Don McLean.

I hope you all enjoyed.

Ja ne.


End file.
